the_truth_about_starman3fandomcom-20200214-history
The truth from HTMedia72
prntscr.com/5k42f8 So it's stupid to have a Pokémon RP account, but it's absoloutely fine to have a crappy Yoshi one? prntscr.com/4jmmkv Thats 100% sprite bro prntscr.com/4gwe34 CHICKENNNNNNNN prntscr.com/4gf7rn it's happening prntscr.com/4gf7rn it's happening prntscr.com/4f2zbz Zaid claims he is an SM64 machinimist LOL. He's only uploaded one SM64-related video, which isn't a machinima, it's a short. AND it's terrible. prntscr.com/4ergdg Stupid Ware. prntscr.com/4eq543 Qaster is basically a website which grabs random Twitter conversations and uploads it to their site. I can use this for many things >:) Such as searching up YTRStarman3. prntscr.com/48f29a Dumb Ware. prntscr.com/488jwa Okay firstly, you selfish, greedy man. YOU'D RATHER RECIEVE THAN GIVE?! That proves SM3 has nothing short of pure greed. 'Because YTR is awesome' YTR is not awesome, it's full of trolls and abusing leaders. 'except for Zaid' Oh, since when was Zaid suddenly not as good as all the other YTR members!? prntscr.com/47ib9z 7:55:09 AM ☆Starman3☆: Ya know what, i just quitting all work on roblox goes Crazy 27 7:55:25 AM ☆Starman3☆: People just telling me what to doing with my videos now. Would you somehow like to explain this, Wareboy? prntscr.com/47h5y2 Hey, notice how the recent SM3 subscriber specials all have the same formula? Click on the link to find out why. prntscr.com/46ltgr One small mistake and you render the WHOLE video again? Wow prntscr.com/469xt5 I bet it took you ages to find a text generator, find a background AND if all that wasn't enough, you had to go and find a picture of Mario! Oh how I pity you! I remember a while back, I was on the YTR server joking with SM3, here are our rough words one day (not exact): sm3's mom: NAUGHTY SM3! GO TO YOUR ROOM!! xD ....... hey, don't talk about my mom -_- oh ok is it something in real life? is she ill or something? no just don't joke about my mom, it's offensive to me ok Also I didn't take a screenshot that day, IDK why. prntscr.com/43lq4s Called Pinkolol16. prntscr.com/41mhbu Ware trying to get his bears to believe all the crap he says. i.imgur.com/ULQ7mHM.png WOOOOOOOOW. I know you guys have probably gotten over that SM3 closed his Twitter......well 'closed' isn't the right term. Apparently his Twitter was actually SUSPENDED. Proof: www.twitlonger.com/show/n_1s11frt Click on SM3's username and this comes up: prntscr.com/410z14 So, SM3 might have LIED to YTR, saying it was a fight with his mom, but it was suspended by the Twitter staff. prntscr.com/410zwe I guess he broke the rule which said 'No fapping to green dinosaurs/young girls all day' prntscr.com/40mitu I love Skype. You get so much things out of it. prntscr.com/407hhi prntscr.com/3x4dcq NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'm not proud to live in a country where a town name is 'Ware'. prntscr.com/3x30jx LMFAO these both ultimately relate to Ware. 'The great bed of Ware prntscr.com/3wqfwz prntscr.com/3wqg96 2 pieces of proof I found out through Skype. First one was said to Piplup212 and credit to him for giving me that, and the second one is said by UltimateHario, credit to him. prntscr.com/3wfzvo Faggotry I cannot even describe through words. prntscr.com/3vlfpf 2 comments left on my channel. I swear, iJosh64 gets bitchier by the minute. prntscr.com/3v2m38 If only.......but MM will never accept the truth of SM3 LOL. prntscr.com/3uffu0 Lolno. prntscr.com/3ufd3g I'm speechless. prntscr.com/3rpabr Ehm....... prntscr.com/3qtai1 This is the actual reason why we all came across the name "Jacob Ware". prntscr.com/3qfw7e Oh boo hoo. prntscr.com/3ppd9y Wareboy cannot tell the time. prntscr.com/3p6zx6 We got a little something. prntscr.com/3o2jvx Derp. The address of David Ware is 2454 Longridge Crescent, proof prntscr.com/3nxw1d and it's only 12 minutes from Best Buy, where SM3 works, unlike Stanfield Dr (15 mins) and Foxhole Cir (16 mins). Considering Ware is too lazy to drive to work like the lazyass he is, this is probably the address. But then again, we don't have definite proof. prntscr.com/3nr4sq Here's a pic to make things easier. prntscr.com/3nq705 YOSHI IS NOT REAL. How many times do we need to say it, Ware? prntscr.com/3lksmy prntscr.com/3lkx8k I found 2 addresses which could possibly link up to Jacob Ware. Also, there's a screenie I forgot to show you prntscr.com/3lkpro "I just want a life without haters" He wants people to like him, and he doesn't want anybody hating him? prntscr.com/3kc6lk And then Ware never changes. prntscr.com/3kc4gw prntscr.com/3kc313 SM3 is afraid to look at the truth videos about him because he knows they are true. prntscr.com/3kc2ke prntscr.com/3kc202 Dreth has reverted at YTR Xat chat! prntscr.com/3kc1wn BREAKING: Ware has reopened xat.com/youtuberangers ! prntscr.com/3ka6kl Lol ware fails. Did you know? YTR chat on Xat is actually OPEN TO THE PUBLIC but Ware doesn't go there, so people could party without him. prntscr.com/3hn5kw Omg liar.